The Murderer and The Thief
by Knight The Cat
Summary: Ivan was a murderer. Yao was a thief. And neither of them had any idea what they were getting into that night...  RoChu AU, Suspense/Crime/Romance  Rating may go up.  Rated T for Yaoi in later chapters, character death...  Summary sucks.
1. Rooftops

((A/N: Hi! It's me! Knight! I'm really happy to present my very first fic that's NOT crack! And also doesn't have any OCs/Self insertions!

Hetalia Axis Powers fic,

Yeah, AU, RoChu, character death, Yaoi in later chapters... (I hope)

Um, Read and Review please! I hope you like it!

And, if I owned Hetalia a lot of pairings would be VERY canon.

And on with the show!))

* * *

Yao was checking his gear. He always did. If he left without something... the smallest oversight could ruin a heist. If he left without anything, he'd abandon the whole job.

Preparation was everything. He always needed his gear. Night-vision glasses. Lock picks. Knives. He always preferred knives to guns. Knives were silent. And very anonymous. It was hard to trace a knife. Rope. Smoke bombs. He never used them, but they were just in case...

He was wearing all black. A long, loose black shirt. Black leggings. Grippy black shoes and gloves. His long brown hair was tied up in a tight ponytail. Yao never left any evidence behind.

Ever.

He walked outside onto the balcony. It was a beautiful night. He grinned and grabbed his backpack, vaulting onto the rooftop of the building next to his.

_Time to get to work, aru. _

_

* * *

_

Ivan was humming slightly. He was cheerful. His target tonight was easy. But, thankfully, not so easy it was boring. He got up, still humming, and grabbed a pair of white gloves. Putting them on, he picked up his trusty pipe. A long length of metal, the pipe had been his weapon of choice for years.

And it hadn't failed him yet.

His brute strength, combined with his pipe, had made his work very famous. Or infamous. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Ivan himself, he was not very famous. But his victims... Oh, they were so famous, after Ivan and his pipe visited them.

All because of him...

He stowed the pipe inside his long cream coat and walked out the door, still humming.

_Time to get to work, da?~_

_

* * *

_

Yao vaulted over a small gap to the next rooftop. He was nearly there.

This job wouldn't be difficult. He knew the place inside out, after all.

_Just in and out, aru. In and out_, he thought to himself. There was only one gap left until he was at the museum.

But it was a large one...

He started to run.

He gained speed as he approached the gap, then he leapt. It was almost 11 feet wide, but he made it, flying through the air like an acrobat.

He curled his small frame into a ball as he hit, rolling along the roof, then picking himself up and running again.

_Just made it... _

He crept over to the fire escape. He knew it was unlocked. Of course it was!

He had unlocked it himself earlier.

"In and out, aru. In and out..." he muttered, going inside.

* * *

Ivan strolled along the street casually. It wasn't a very long walk to the museum. And he had all the time in the world. Well, not really. He had to do it in that night. His target tonight was Arthur Kirkland, professor of archaeology. He knew Arthur would be at the museum. He always was at this time of night. And Ivan was counting on that.

The reason Arthur had to die? Nothing personal. But Arthur's boyfriend, Alfred, had died recently, and in his will, a number of important things had been left to Arthur. Things Ivan needed. Badly. Documents, to be precise. Documents that indicted Ivan. In a number of things. Mostly murder. They were all true, of course, but he couldn't be caught yet. He still had so much work to do... So Arthur Kirkland had to die and Ivan had to get those documents. It wouldn't be hard.

_Just in and out, da?_

Ivan stopped outside the museum and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful night. Full moon, clear sky... And as Ivan looked up, he saw a figure running across the rooftops.

_What? _

The figure raced to the edge of the building next to the museum and threw itself off. Ivan nearly called out. But then... the figure flew over the gap, landing on the roof of the museum and vanishing from sight. Ivan grimaced.

_This just got a bit more interesting, da? Better be careful..._

He wasn't that worried. The figure probably couldn't get into the museum anyway. And even if he (or she) did, Ivan could just kill them.

He clenched his fists and walked into the museum.

* * *

((Hope you liked it! R&R peoples! It may take me a while to update it...))


	2. Meetings

(A/N: Hi there! It's Chapter two! Ok, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! I'm REALLY happy people like this story!

And I'll try and make the chapters longer from now on. Ok, I'm gonna introduce a bunch more characters in this chapter, and I think I have a better idea of where the story's going now...

I think.

Yeah, if I owned Hetalia, it'd be classified as Yaoi and RoChu would be canon...

So, R&R Peoples!)

**Chapter Two**

Yao crept down the staircase. It was eerie, the museum at night. But he was a professional, and he had a job to do.

He was here for a set of documents. They'd belonged to Alfred Jones.

Alfred had died recently, and when Yao had been talking to Arthur, Arthur had confided that the documents contained valuable information. He hadn't told Yao exactly what the information _was, _but if they'd been Alfred's documents they had to be important.

Yao felt slightly bad for stealing from his friend, but he could be out of there quickly, and Arthur would never suspect Yao. After all, they were _friends_.

"Never make friends, aru. It won't serve you in this line of work," he murmured to himself. That phrase was one of the things Yao had learnt from Japan-sensei, the man who had taught Yao to steal. Japan had never told Yao his real name. He'd called Yao China, and that was how it was. Virtually no-one knew Yao's name anymore.

He was just China to most people.

China, the mild-mannered man with the unusual name. Not Yao Wang, the master thief.

And Yao was sure he'd pull this job off.

The cameras were running a feed.

The doors were unlocked.

The alarms had a mysterious problem... The wires were all cut.

And he'd handed in his resignation a week ago.

He padded across the insect room. He knew where he was going.

_Through the insect room, aru. Past the anthropology exhibit. Turn left. Up the stairs, and Arthur's office is there. Take the documents, go out through the hall of bones._

_In and out, aru._

He walked up the stairs.

* * *

Ivan strolled carefully through the halls. He knew where he was going. After all, how hard could it be to find one office?

_Not that hard, da?_

And, of course, he had checked this place out beforehand. He'd just come through during open hours, and made a slight detour. The only thing was... He had to go via the hall of bones. It was almost pitch black, the only light coming from the moonlight falling through the high windows, casting shadows over the skeletons.

"Creepy, da? Kolkolkol."

Ivan had a very simple plan. He had a certain method for killing. He'd just hit once. One, hard hit to the neck, snapping the spine and killing instantly. He never got blood anywhere. There was no forensic evidence, no blood. His kills were perfect. And tonight would be no different.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Feli was smiling idiotically. As per usual. He was so incredibly happy to be doing something important, AND something to help Ludwig, that he was grinning like a complete idiot.

Never mind that they were attempting to catch an incredibly dangerous murderer, and they might all be killed, detective Feliciano Vargas was helping Ludwig, so he was happy.

His amber eyes were lit up, his sticky-out curl was bouncing, and he was practically jumping up and down.

"Feliciano. Sit down and shut up. We have work to do." The FBI agent was looking sternly at Feliciano.

"Ve~ Yes, Ludwig, sir!"

"Agent Beilschmidt! Not Ludwig!"

"Ve~"

Romano Vargas and Antonio Carriedo smirked at the FBI agent's attempts to calm the over-excited detective. The two were a couple of average officers assigned to assist Ludwig's investigation.

The police force had been utterly baffled by the case. Mysterious deaths by bludgeoning, one hit to the neck.

And the worst part was, there was never any evidence left behind. The victims would be left, lying dead, without any signs of a struggle, not a shred of skin, no blood, no hair.

Nothing to indicate who the killer was.

So they'd called in the FBI.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, decorated FBI agent, had been called in to help solve the case. And with him were Feliciano Vargas and Francis Bonnefoy, the detectives who had been assigned to the case.

The two seemed useless, and indeed, Ludwig had thought they were, until Francis came up with a brilliant idea for a trap for the murderer.

The only problem was that neither Bonnefoy or Feliciano had the resources to organize the trap.

So Ludwig had assisted. And they'd called in Feliciano's cousin, Romano, and his partner in the police force.

It hadn't been easy.

But it had worked, they hoped.

Now all they had to do was wait.

And hope nobody got killed.

* * *

Yao crept into the corridor, looking towards Arthur's office door.

Ivan walked into the corridor.

There was a man in the corridor, aru.

There was a person at the end of the corridor.

He was huge.

He was tiny.

Wearing cream and white.

Wearing pure black.

This wasn't good.

It was the figure from the roof, da?

Yao turned to run.

Ivan went to speak.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

(A/N: I'll try and put chapter two up soon as well. And I'm just warning you now, this is proabably gonna be pretty long...

But yeah, Pleeeeeease Review! I LOVES YOU ALL! And I'm sorry, this isn't much longer than the last one...)


	3. Complications

**(Knight: Heyas! Chapter three! Yahootie!**

**OK, I've had a lot of people getting mad at me for the cliffhanger, so I'm SO SO sorry for making you wait! I'm a liiiittle bit overloaded right now with homework and trains and school and stuff, so I'm REALLY sorry but I won't update as much…I'll do my best, though!**

**Anyways, do not own Hetalia etc.**

**Yao: Um… I'm really hoping I'm not going to die, aru…**

**Knight: Yao-Yao! READ THE GENRE! Romance! Seeee? I'm not killing you till I get some Yaoi! 3**

**Yao: So reassuring…**

**Ivan: Yaoi? With who?~**

**Knight: Oh come ON Ivan…)**

**

* * *

**

Shots rang out.

Shouts of "Don't move! POLICE!"

The three words a thief never wants to hear. Even when…

_They're not talking to me…?_ They were shooting at the man in white!

Yao went to run. It was obvious this job wasn't going to work.

_Aiyaah, why did I do this? I'm going to get caught, aru!_

The way was blocked by a figure. A tall figure with a gun. Slicked-back blond hair. Cold blue eyes. And an FBI badge.

He turned the other way, dashing into the midst of the chaos and into Arthur's office. It was empty.

_A set-up?_

Yao went to climb out the window when a huge figure burst through the door.

He slammed into Arthur's desk, grabbed the door and yanked it shut behind him, barring it with a cabinet. Then he saw Yao.

"What are you doing here?" He grabbed Yao's arms.

"I'm- Aaaugh!" The man was _huge_. And strong! Yao struggled against his grip, but he could barely move. Something slammed against the door.

"What's your name? I won't hurt you." Yao looked at the face of his captor. He had a vague impression of violet eyes and silver hair, but it was dark… What he could tell was- there was something about his face that was honest. And yet, there was an air of menace around the man…

"Yao. Please, let me go! I have to get out of here, aru!" The man released his arms.

"Ivan. I do too. They're here for me, da?"

Yao nodded.

"The window?" Ivan was there before Yao had even finished speaking, opening it.

There were shots being fired into the door. He looked out, saying

"We could climb down, da?"

Then there was a huge explosion. Dust flew everywhere, and Yao was knocked back by a massive force. He slammed into a huge chunk of wall and the breath was pushed out of him. He lay there, gasping for a second, before realising that he absolutely had to get out of there that very second, now.

_Aiyaah, explosions! Why, why couldn't I leave well enough alone? Why did I have to go after Arthur's stuff, aru?_

He ran over to where the window had been. No hope of getting down now. The entire room underneath Arthur's office had been destroyed. In fact, where he was standing was only being held in place by the rest of the hall… He looked down.

Ivan had surely been killed in the explosion…

Yao felt a small bit of sadness for the death of the man. He'd only known him for a couple of seconds, and yet… He'd felt a kinship with Ivan.

_Now, how do I get away, aru?_ The authorities would be here in a minute…

"Hey, Yao-Yao! You're okay!~" A voice shouted up from the ground. Yao nearly fell over.

"I-Ivan? Are you- You're _alive_, aru!" Yao looked down. Sure enough, standing there was Ivan. _Yao-Yao?_ He thought to himself. _Oh well…_

"Hey, Yao-Yao, we still have to get out of here, da?~"

That was right. They had to escape!

"Jump! I'll catch you, da?~~"

"Wh-whaaat? No-"

"Don't worry, korukoru! I'll catch you!" Ivan was grinning broadly.

Yao sighed. _Aiyaah, he's insane…_

"If I die it's your fault!" _And obviously, I am too, aru._

Yao jumped. He flew through the air, shutting his eyes tightly. _I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die-_

* * *

Thud! He landed in Ivan's arms.

Yao slammed into Ivan's body. Ivan gasped, stumbling backwards and falling over, with the smaller man in his arms. He lay on his back for a second, gasping. Yao-Yao was lying on his chest.

"Ivan. Ivan! Get up!"

He got up, wincing at the bruises on his back and side. And the pain in his shoulder…

_I hope that's not what I think it is…_

Yao turned to him.

"We have to get out of here, aru!" Ivan nodded. They truned away from the wrecked museum and raced away into the night.

"This way!" Yao gasped, dashing into an alleyway. Ivan followed him.

_He's fast. And small… He's so cute!_

Ivan smiled against his will. The small man was adorable. And he somehow knew that if he said that he'd get stabbed. Or punched. Or both.

Ivan was put out at failing at his job, but it was a set-up, and he'd found Yao-Yao, so the night wasn't a total loss. The pair ran down an alleyway, enmity forgotten temporarily as they escaped. They turned another corner, and smashed into a couple kissing in the shadows. Ivan collided with a forgettable young man with blonde hair and glasses, and Yao narrowly avoided a tall albino man.

"HEY! THAT WAS TOTALLY UN-AWESOME, DUDES!" The albino man shouted after them. Ivan ignored him. He wouldn't give chase. It wasn't worth it.

The pair continued to run, exiting the alleys and moving into the back-streets of the city at night…

* * *

Ludwig came to. He was half-buried under a pile of rubble, gasping and coughing in the dust and dirt in the air. He raised himself up on one arm, looking around at the scene of destruction about him. The entire office had been demolished, along with most of the office below it. There were beams and chunks of mortar everywhere, and next to him… A crying Italian detective.

"Feliciano?"

"LUDWIIIG!" Ludwig suddenly found himself engulfed by a hugging, sobbing Feliciano.

"Oh, my god, Ludwig, you're not dead, ve~ Thank god, you're okay!~"

Ludwig pulled himself out of the rubble, still with Feliciano wrapped around him.

"Feliciano?" He tentatively hugged Feliciano back. He'd learnt that it was the best course of action, as the detctive wouldn't let go for a while.

"Feliciano, are you hurt?" The detective ignored him and continued to sob and hug him.

"F-Feliciano… FBI bastard… Help me!"

A voice sounded from the corner of where the room used to be. Feliciano looked up. Romano was standing there, desperately trying to loose the rubble over an unconscious Antonio.

"Officer Carriedo?"

"Toniiii!~~ Loviiii!~~" Feliciano let go of Ludwig and ran over to his cousin, helping him to move the rubble. Ludwig followed. Together, it only took them a minute or so to remove the rubble from Antonio. Once they had, Romano grabbed Antonio up.

"I'll take him to the ambulance. I can't trust you bastards with him."

Ludwig nodded. Then he remembered.

"Did they get away? Feliciano! Did. They. Get. Away?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~ After the explosion, they were gone…"

Ludwig nodded, sighing.

"I guess detective Bonnefoy's plan failed then… Wait. Where is he?"

Feliciano looked panicked.

"Ve~~ He was in the office under the one we were in, Ludwig!"

* * *

**(Knight: *spooky music* Where is the infamous Francis? Read and Review and I **_**might**_** update and tell you! **

**To anyone who wanted GerIta: It's coming! I promise!**

**Also, currently Ivan just thinks Yao's cute. Like, "Awwwwz… Adorable" cute, not "Wow, he's hot" cute. Currently. 3**

**Francis: If you killed me…**

**Knight: Shut it! Go back to the office!**

**Ivan: So, what happens to us? We get away, da?~**

**Knight: STOP TALKING! Oh, and did everyone see the PruCan cameo? I'm hoping to get in another one! 3**

**Gilbert: So un-awesome! Right, Birdie?**

**Matthew: Eh, yeah!**

**Alfred: Am I seriously dead?  
Knight: SHUT UP!**

**Yao: Read and review, aru!)**


	4. Wounds

**(Knight: Ohmy- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! And because I left school early today, I'm writing another chapter, just for you!**

**Arthur: Hooray. I'm so bloody excited. Am I going to do ANYTHING in the story?**

**Knight: Shut it Arthur.**

**Ivan: She doesn't own Hetalia…)**

**

* * *

**

_The phone call came at 1AM._

_It was quick._

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"_The plan failed."_

"_So, I'm alive?"_

"_Yes. Don't call this number again."_

_Click._

_He got out of bed. Got dressed. He had to go. Had to find somebody, tell him the truth._

_The rest of the world would find out later._

_Right now, he only had one person to tell._

_He left the apartment, taking only his bag. They would clean up after him. Erase all traces of his presence. They had to._

_It had been hard, this assignment. But… It wasn't like he could say "No" to the FBI._

_He walked. He didn't have far to go, and his face was too recognizable for public transport. So he walked to the house._

_He knocked on the door, suddenly remembering all the times he had done that same thing before. Footsteps._

"_Do you even know what bloody time it is? I was trying to-"_

"_Can I come in?" The door was opened silently for him. The man inside staring at him as if he'd seen a ghost._

_Which, in a way, he has, the dead man thought to himself._

_The two walked into the lounge. One man sat on one couch, the other on the one opposite. They sat in silence for a few seconds and then…_

"_Wh- How are you- I thought- But, you're- Oh, you bloody git!" Arthur stood, walked over in a couple of strides and grabbed the other man in a tight embrace._

"_Oh my god, Alfred, how are you not dead? They told me you were dead!"_

_Alfred hugged Arthur back, holding his lover as if he'd never let him go._

"_I had to, they gave me no choice, I'm so sorry, I love you, and I'll never leave you again…"_

"_But- But why? What could possibly be so important that they had to pretend you were dead?"_

_Alfred sighed, holding Arthur closer._

"_Well…"_

_

* * *

_

Ludwig and Feliciano raced down what used to be the stairs. There were police officers and ambulance workers all over the museum now, examining the scene, helping Romano and Antonio, talking to the press and cordoning off the area. The room below Arthur's office, however, was empty for some reason… The two dashed in there, scanning the room quickly.

"Detective Bonnefoy? Are you in here?"

"Francis? Ve~ Francis?"

"There!" Ludwig pointed. There was a scrap of blue poking out from under a huge chunk of wall. Feliciano was already there, pulling at it.

It… was an arm. And attached to the arm was a body.

Detective Francis Bonnefoy.

Ludwig walked over to Feliciano, gently leading the younger man away.

"Come on, Feli… Hey, it's ok. Come over here. They can take care of Francis."

He indicated the ambulance workers with one hand. Feliciano was now sobbing softly.

"F-Francis… And Toni…"

Ludwig led Feliciano outside, sitting him down.

_He is really very young…_ Ludwig thought. _I shouldn't have brought him along._

"Feliciano? Calm down…" He looked into Feliciano's eyes, smiling gently. The detective hiccupped, his sobs fading.

"L-Ludwig…"

The young man gazed into his superior's icy blue eyes, sniffing slightly. There was something in them… A tender expression that Feliciano hadn't seen before. He moved slightly closer, mystified by the look.

_I've never seen Ludwig look like that…_

He moved closer.

Ludwig's face went red.

"Ludwig? Why're you all red, ve?~"

Then someone came around the corner.

"Officer Beilschmidt! There you are! There's someone to see you!"

Ludwig jerked his head backwards, his entire face going scarlet.

"C-Certainly. I'll be right there."

He got up.

_I can't believe what just almost happened!_ He berated himself.

_Scheiße._

_

* * *

_

Romano sat by the hospital bed. Antonio was lying in it, unconscious.

"A one in three chance that he'd be alright." That's what the bastard doctor said.

_Fucking one in three? He has to be alright!_

If he woke up that night, they said he'd definitely be fine, with no damage at all.

If.

Thank god, it hadn't been a long journey to the hospital. They'd been there so quickly, and gotten Antonio onto a stretcher…

But there was still that fucking "If".

He hated having "If"s in his life. In work, out of work, at home, whatever.

It was always better when stuff was definite.

And this bloody bastard getting better was _not _supposed to be an If.

It was a when.

He hoped.

He looked back over at Antonio. The bastard had gotten himself hit by a fucking bit of shrapnel, gotten knocked out, and now he wouldn't bloody wake up.

Romano really wanted to just lean over Antonio and shake him until he woke up and punched him. But that wouldn't help.

Antonio moaned. Romano jumped.

_Bastard! He scared me!_

He leaned over Antonio.

"Hey, asshole! Wake up!"

Antonio's eyes flickered, and he gradually opened his eyes.

"Ro… Romano?"

Then Romano did something he was sure he'd regret for the rest of his life.

He leant down and hugged Antonio tightly.

"Don't. You. EVER. Do that again, you bastard!"

* * *

Yao walked along, relieved to be away from the museum.

There was just one tiny problem… He had somehow ended up with Ivan.

_Oh well… Better just… cope, aru._

He had no real objection to Ivan, but having a huge man carrying a metal pipe following you around tended to attract attention.

Thank god, it was 2AM. The pair walked along, slowly following Yao's route to his house.

"Where are we going, anyway?~" Ivan asked.

"My house." Yao was not in the most talkative of moods. He was still shaken from the appearance of a random person in what seemed to be an easy job, an FBI agent showing up, being shot at, the explosion AND having to jump off the building. It had been a big night. But they were nearly at his house now, so he could finally get some sleep before planning his next move. They walked up to the door.

Yao fumbled with his keys for a moment, before getting the door open.

"I-I suppose you'd better come in, aru…"

He stood back, letting Ivan pass in ahead of him.

They walked into the lounge room.

_I guess I'll have to ask eventually…_

"S-So…"

* * *

"What were _you_ doing there?" They both asked the same question at exactly the same time.

"You first, aru," Yao said.

"But-"

"_You first._" Ivan sighed.

"I was there…" _Might as well tell him the truth, da?_

"I was there to kill someone. Now, why were you there, Yao-Yao?" Yao glared at him.

"I was there to steal some documents. Who were you trying to kill?"

_Wait- documents?_

"Arthur Kirkland. What documents?" The smaller man looked taken aback slightly.

"Y-you… You were going to kill Arthur, aru?" Ivan nodded. It was true.

_Why would I lie? _

Yao sat down shakily.

"Aiyaah… I- I can't believe you were going to kill Arthur…" Ivan sat down next to him.

"I had to do it, da?~ But I didn't… Are you okay, Yao-Yao?"

Yao looked completely shocked.

"You… Were going to kill Arthur…" He folded in on himself, putting his head in his hands. Ivan looked at him worriedly.

"Yao-Yao…?" Ivan placed an arm around the small man's shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry, da?~" Yao leaned against Ivan's body, the final shock of the day too much for him. The two sat there for a moment, then Yao suddenly jerked away from Ivan.

"Yao…?"

The other looked even more surprised than he had a moment ago.

"Aiyaah! Ivan… You've been shot!"

* * *

**(Knight: Cliffhanger! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! *dodges random attacks***

**Ivan: I was shot? By who, korukoru?**

**Knight: Not telling! Nyananananana!**

**Alfred: Woohoo! I'm not dead! Why aren't I dead? COS I'M THE HERO!**

**Arthur: Shut up, you obnoxious git.**

**Knight: Sorry for posting a new chapter so soon, but all those reviews just motivated me so much! *glomps everyone who reviewed/subscribed/faved* THANK YOU ALL!**

**Yao: I barely did anything in this chapter…**

**Romano: AND WHY THE FUCK DID I HUG THAT BASTARD? *points to a grinning Antonio***

**Knight: Shut up Romano. We all know you love him.**

**Francis: I AM dead! Merde!**

**Feli: Ve~?**

**Ludwig: Read and review, please. I have a meeting to get to…)**


	5. Treatments

**(Knight: You guys are probably like "SHUT UP!" cos I'm updating so much… OH WELL I WANNA WRITE! So shut it! Oh yeah… Sorry about Francis…**

**And THANK YOU GUYS! I have more than 30 reviews! I AM SO HAPPYYYY! *sigh* …That's kinda sad, huh?**

**Francis: *glare* **

**Knight: Oh piss off, pedo.**

**Ludwig: I can't believe I nearly-**

**Knight: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?**

**Ludwig: -forget it.**

**Yao: Are we going to do anything in this chapter, aru?**

**Feli: Ve~ She doesn't own Hetalia!)**

**

* * *

**

Ludwig stalked around the corner. Whoever it was, they had to be very freaking important. N-not that he was annoyed that they'd been interrupted.

_O-of course not! Why would I be?_

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

A voice, vaguely familiar. British. He looked over at the man.

Blonde hair, young-ish, bright green eyes... And laughably huge eyebrows.

Ludwig recognized him now.

"Arthur Kirkland. What can I do for you?"

The man glared at him, shaking slightly. He really looked mad.

_I hope he doesn't think I destroyed his office on purpose…_ Ludwig thought.

"You can tell me _why_ you and your bloody organization told me that my _lover_ was fucking DEAD!"

Ludwig was shocked. _We… did that…? H-how? Why- wait, who?_

"Who? I- don't understand…"

Arthur looked even angrier now.

"Don't pretend you didn't know! The fucking FBI told me! 'Alfred was killed in action'! They told me he was _DEAD!_ How could you do that to someone?"

His face was contorted with rage, tears pouring from his eyes.

Ludwig was still shocked.

"Wait. Stop. Alfred isn't dead? But- I was told-"

Another man stepped out of the shadows.

"Dude. I'm not dead."

It was Alfred F Jones. Ludwig stepped back a pace. Everyone had heard of the man. He was a hero, after all. Legendary for going back into a burning building to rescue his friends in the middle of a warzone, the iconic photo of him carrying a fellow soldier out of the flames was everywhere. The entire country had been in mourning for the past weeks, after news of his death in action had been made public.

_How is he still alive?_

"Wh- How- But you're- You're _dead_!"

Alfred sighed.

"Obviously, I'm not."

"But- Then, where have you been? The entire country sure thinks you're dead!"

Ludwig stepped back another pace, leaning against the wall for support. Arthur still looked livid. Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Artie."

Ludwig was still in shock.

"Listen, Ludwig- can I call you Ludwig?- Here's the deal. Someone calling himself Ludwig Beilschmidt, FBI agent, came to me a week or so ago, and gave me some orders. The orders were: Play dead.

I had to stay away from the public for as long as they said, not watch the news, not contact anyone. I had to obey. I'm a hero. I don't disobey my superiors! But…"

"That wasn't me! I had no idea-"

"Yeah, dude. That's what's bothering me. It wasn't you."

Arthur looked taken aback.

"It- wasn't him? Well, who the hell was it?"

"I'd like to know that too!" Ludwig said fervently.

"Well… He looked like… That guy!" He pointed.

"Actually… It _was_ that guy! Wait… Why's he- Oh no… He's not-"

Ludwig gaped.

"Francis?"

* * *

Yao looked at Ivan in horror.

The man looked right back.

"I-I've been shot? Korukoru, that's not good. Where?" Yao was shocked for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Aiyaa, you can't tell?" How could he not- _Not enough time, aru!_

"My whole side hurts." _Oh_.

"H-here, I can bind it!" He started unwrapping Ivan's scarf, pulling at his coat with one hand. There was a large bloodstain on his shoulder blossoming bigger every second, at the center of which was a small hole. The entry wound. Ivan smiled, brushing Yao's hands away.

"As enjoyable as that is… I can, da?~" Yao flushed a bright red, leaping off the couch.

"Aiyaa! O-ok, uh… I'll get some bandages, aru…" He scurried off, mentally shouting at himself.

_Why did I do that, aru? Ivan is more trouble than he's worth… But I can't exactly let him bleed to death, can I? _

Yao walked into the bathroom and pulled open the medical cupboard. Thank the gods he was well-prepared for anything. He grabbed an armful of bandages, disinfectants, tweezers, plastic bags and cloths. _I can't believe this… I must be dreaming, aru…_

He hurried back to the lounge room and stopped short when he reached the entrance.

Ivan was sitting on the couch, wearing only his pants and boots. His scarf, coat and shirt were in a bloodstained pile on the floor. But that wasn't what stopped Yao short.

No, it was the huge amount of blood covering Ivan's shoulder and side that stopped him.

He strode over to the couch, sitting down and snatching up a bottle of disinfectant.

"This will hurt, aru," he said, as he poured some onto a cloth and started to wipe away the blood from around the wound.

"I think I can cope, da?~"

Yao nodded. He put down the cloth.

"I'm about to remove the bullet." He lifted the tweezers. Amazingly, the bullet hadn't gone in very deep… Ivan's muscle mass had stopped it penetrating too far, and it hadn't been fired from point-blank. _Thank god._ He reached down with the tweezers, gripping the bullet tightly, and pulling.

Ivan cried out once, then was silent. Yao opened one of the plastic bags, dropped the bullet in, sealed the bag, and dropped it into the bin.

He lifted the bandages and quickly began to wrap Ivan's shoulder and side in the lengths of linen.

"Yao…?" Ivan spoke, not looking down.

"Yes Ivan?"

"What exactly were you going to steal, korukoru?"

"I told you, aru. Documents."

"But… What documents?~"

"I don't know. Arthur told me he had important documents. I decided to steal them. Is that unusual for a thief, aru?"

Yao picked up a fastener, and clipped the end of the bandage in place.

"There. Done."

Ivan smiled down at Yao.

"Thank you, Yao-Yao." Yao grimaced.

"Please stop calling me that…"

Ivan smiled more.

"Why? It suits you, _Yao-Yao~_" Yao almost smiled. But then he remembered.

'Do not make friends.'

_I like his company, aru. _

He bit his tongue.

"Stop that. I'm going to go take a shower. There are blankets in that cupboard, and you can sleep on the couch. I want you gone by morning." He walked out quickly, ignoring the hurt look that flashed over Ivan's face.

* * *

Ivan sat on the couch, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

_Yao really is tempremental… _he thought.

The small man puzzled him. He was obviously very young, but he acted like he was almost fifty… He was a thief, and yet he was prepared to go after an item he knew nothing about...

_He has no sense of humour, da?~_

And whenever he didn't think Ivan was looking, there was something very sad in his face.

Ivan sighed, getting up. He still knew virtually nothing about Yao, anyway.

There were blankets in the cupboard, just as Yao had said. Ivan took a couple out, walked back to the couch and sat down. His clothes were still lying on the floor, covered in blood.

_My scarf…_

Yao walked back in.

"Goodnight," he said stiffly.

He went to leave.

"Wait!" Ivan said. Yao paused and turned around.

"I still don't even know your last name!~"

"What's your name, aru?"

"Ivan Braginsky."

"Yao Wang. Goodnight, Ivan."

"Goodnight, Yao."

* * *

**(Knight: You know, I only realised when I was writing this chapter how incredibly **_**hot**_** Arthur actually is... Cos he really is! And Alfred! OH MY GAWD. THEY ARE SO SMEXY!**

**Arthur: ….Thanks…?**

**Alfred: Yeah! Told you people love me, Artie!**

**Knight: Oh, and I apologize for the Francis-bashing. He's just so perfect as a villain!**

**And I know this is starting to sound more like a GerIta/USUK fic than RoChu… But don't worry! It's coming! 3**

**Ivan: Da~**

**Knight: And I've decided that when I finish this fic I'm going to write stories about GerIta, USUK and Spamano set in this AU. So, how Arthur and Alfred fell in love, how Arthur coped with Alfred's "death" etc. Feli and Ludwig's time working together, how they eventually realise their feelings for each other etc etc. Yeah. Just a heads-up.**

**Kiku: Knight-san, am I going to get an appearance in this story?**

**Knight: Maaaybe? ...Oh, and the disinfectant Yao used was obviously medical, not regular cleaning stuff.**

**Romano: Read and review, you bastards!**

**Antonio: Romano! Don't call our readers bastards!~**

**Knight: Oh yeah! I called Romano "Romano" instead of Lovino because I want Feliciano to be the only one who calls him that… ** Don't worry. It'll be explained.**

**Feli: Ve~ Read and review!~)**


	6. Storms

**(Knight: Heya everyone!~ First of all… OMIGOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I cannot tell you how incredibly happy I get when I see them! I dance around. Seriously. Even ask Emmy.E.66. And I'm sorry for leaving everyone else out of this chapter, but DO NOT DESPAIR! They'll be back in chapter 7! I promise. **

**Yao: Finally! We get some screen-time, aru!**

**Ivan: Da~ We're actually doing something for once!**

**Kiku: Japan-sensei…**

**Knight: *clamps hand over Kiku's mouth* ANYWAY, Read and Review!**

**AND I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!~)**

**

* * *

**

Yao walked out of the room, feeling incredibly shaken by just that one encounter with Ivan. The man was so… Nice to be around.

Yao paused, then turned and entered the room again.

"I'm leaving these lights on," he said. "Make one m-move and you get a knife between the eyes, aru." He indicated the lights in the corridor.

_I hate to admit it… But Ivan is also slightly terrifying... That's why I am doing this. Personal safety. Nothing more, nothing less._

Ivan nodded.

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow, Yao. Don't be scared~ I wouldn't hurt you!~ You took the bullet out, da?~" Yao shut the door quickly and left, trying as hard as he could to ignore the fact that the thought of Ivan leaving scared him far more than the thought of Ivan staying there.

He walked slowly to his room, turning on the hallway lights as he went. It was odd, having another person in the house. Nobody really stayed there. Not since Japan-sensei-

_Aiyaah! Stop it! Do not dwell on Japan-sensei. There is nothing he could do in this situation, aru. At all. _He smacked himself on the forehead, going into his room.

_Ahhhh… My bed… Finally…_

At that moment, three things happened.

There was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning.

All the lights went out.

And in the flash, Yao saw what was on his bed.

Painted across it, in huge characters.

私は何を教えてくれた？

_What did I tell you?_

China gasped, all traces of Yao falling from him as for a moment, he was Japan's pupil again. He was the one Japan-sensei trusted, who Japan-sensei loved, he was the best pupil Japan-sensei had ever had! How could he even consider breaking Japan-sensei's rules?

Then he came to his senses.

"!" He screamed reflexively, completely forgetting that Ivan was still there.

_How did- But I thought- Then- Japan's here- But how-_

"YAO!" Yao jumped a foot and a half in the air. Literally. Ivan had come up behind him. Well, more like, Ivan _ran_ up.

'I- I heard a scream… Are you alright?" Yao flushed a bright red in the darkness.

"I am completely fine, Ivan, aru. N-Now, excuse me… I need to go find the candles…"

He brushed past the huge man, his mind still running wild, trying to work out whether Japan really had written it. _And it's a storm, aru… _Yao was _slightly_ scared of storms, not that he would _ever _admit it to anyone _ever_.

EVER.

So, he walked over to the couch, after lighting candles and placing them all over the house. He sat down on one end.

_I am not doing this out of fear, aru. It is purely because I don't trust Ivan in a house with no power in the middle of a s-storm._

Ivan sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Why are you-"

"Just to be clear. I am only doing this because I do not trust you. It's not because I'm s-scared, aru…" He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. "I'm staying here until the power comes back on. Try anything and-"

Ivan smiled.

"-I get a knife between the eyes, da?~" Yao smiled back.

"Shì de. You get a knife between the eyes, aru."

Ivan sat back against the couch.

"Nice storm, da?~" Yao glared at him. Ivan didn't really register it, sighing and relaxing to listen to the storm.

Yao took the opportunity to get a good (If only candle-lit) look at this man who he told himself that he hoped to never see again.

He was very, very big. Tall, muscular. Pale skin, though. Everything about him talked of pine forests and snow, and grey concrete buildings in the heart of winter. Silver-blonde hair, just long enough to get in his bright purple eyes occasionally. His face… He wasn't stunningly good looking, but there was something about his face that made it likeable, made one want to look at it. And yet, Yao couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than one side to Ivan…

_Oh well. I'll probably never see it, aru. So there is no point worrying. At all._

CRACK! A thunderclap sounded.

Yao jumped in fright. Ivan smiled.

"Yao-Yao, are you-"

"I AM NOT SCARED."

* * *

But even so, he shuffled slightly closer to Ivan on the couch.

"…Hey, um, Ivan…"

"Yes Yao?~"

"Why were you going to kill Arthur?"

Ivan looked slightly puzzled at the question.

"To steal something of his, actually. Most likely the same as you… Apparently, Arthur Kirkland had information on who was committing those murders… It was me, by the way, those murders… What are they calling them?~~"

Yao blanched.

"The 'Invisible Killer' Murders? That was YOU?"

"Da!~ That's what they're called!~ But, as I was saying, Arthur Kirkland knew it was me and had evidence to prove it…"

"So, you went to kill him, aru…"

Ivan smiled slightly.

"Da!~ Although, now I think it was probably a set-up, koru koru…" _After all,_ _I was shot, and there were Police… Da, it was a set-up…_

He looked at Yao. The smaller man was gazing into the flame of one of the candles, lost in thought. Ivan gazed at him, taking in how the golden-red light reflected off Yao's silky-looking dark brown hair and his liquid brown eyes. Yao… _He is very good-looking… But he seems so young… And acts so old... I wonder how old he actually is, koru koru?_

"Yao?"

"Ivan?" He replied without taking his eyes away from the candle flame.

"How old are you?" Yao looked slightly taken aback, looking up at Ivan in surprise.

"Wh-Why do you want to know?"

Ivan sighed. _Yao-Yao needs to learn when someone is asking an innocent question… Kolkolkol…_

"I'm curious, da? I can't guess your age."

"I-I'm 26… What about you?" _Well, he's older than he looks, but younger than he acts… And I don't think he's lying…_

"I'm 27."

Silence fell again. Yao yawned, checking his watch.

"It's 2AM, aru…"

Ivan smiled. Yao looked so exhausted… He'd probably just fall asleep right now if he could.

"You should sleep, Yao."

Yao yawned again.

"Mmph… But I'm not tired…" _I wonder what the real reason is he's not sleeping?~ It's not me…_

"Yao. Go to sleep. You need it."

Yao nodded, leaning back onto the couch and closing his eyes.

"I'm- not sleeping… Just- resting my eyes for a second…"

He was asleep. Ivan smiled, smoothing some of Yao's hair out of his face.

_I suppose I should get some sleep too… _

He sat back and gazed out the window into the blackness, waiting for sleep, or morning to come to him.

* * *

**(Knight: Yeah… I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter…**

**Romano: Hey, it's Antonio's birthday today. **

**Yao: And it was Kiku's yesterday!**

**Knight: Well, then... Let's sing Happy Birthday to Kiku and Antonio, everyone!****  
****1...2...3...**

**Gilbert: DO WE HAVE TO?**

**Knight: Do it or ELSE! I'm writing this story! I CAN PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF!**

**Gilbert: OK, OK, I'm doing it…****  
Knight: Ok, then, **

**1…. 2…. 3….**

**Feli, Ludwig, Romano, Antonio, Knight, Kitteh, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Elizaveta, Roderich, Tino, Peter,****Arthur, Alfred, Vash, Feliks, Toris, Natalia (wait what?), Heracles,****  
****Francis (WAIT WHAT), Mattie, Chibitalia, HRE, Kumawhatsit, Gilbird,****  
****Mintbunny, Yong Soo, Alexandra, Mel, Michelle and anyone else I've forgotten: HAAAAAPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...****  
****HAAAAPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU... HAPPY BIIRTHDAY, DEAR****  
****KIKU&ANTONIOOOOO... HAAAAAAAAPPY BIIIIIIRTHDAAAYY... TOOO****  
****YOUUUUU...!****  
****Knight: HIP HIP****  
****Everyone: HURRAYYY!****  
****Knight: HIP HIP!****  
****Everyone: HURRAAAAAYYY!****  
****Knight: HIP HIP!****  
****Everyone: HURAAAAAAAAAYYY! WOOHOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAYS, GUYS!**

**Knight: Now, was that very hard?**

**Peter: Read and re-**

**Alfred: READ AND REVIEW, GUYS!)**


	7. Missing

**(Knight: OH MY GOD! We- we cracked 50 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!~~**

**Yao: W-wow…**

**Knight: Um... Text in '[]'s is in Japanese! **

**But ****I won't talk for too long! On with the show!~**

**Peter: She doesn't own-**

**Ivan: She doesn't own Hetalia, da?~)**

* * *

Yao was comfortable. Warm. Safe.

He couldn't remember feeling that way for ages…

He opened one eye. He was lying on… Ivan's chest?

_Oh, thank god… He's still here… Wait! Why did I even- Argh! _

He opened his other eye. It was morning. The sun was streaming in through the windows, and the clock on the table said 8:37AM.

He yawned and sat up gently, trying his best to not wake Ivan. The large man didn't move, didn't even change his breathing. Yao smiled. _I can never see him again, after today, aru… _It was too dangerous. For both of them. He felt a twinge of sadness at the thought, but it couldn't be helped.

If Yao associated with Ivan, he'd be in company of a murderer, and he _would_ get caught.

And if Ivan stayed near him for too long… Yao mentally slapped himself.

_Japan-sensei is _not_ back! And you can't see Ivan again anyway, aru. It's too dangerous. _

He looked back at Ivan. The man was half-sitting, half-lying on the couch, his silver hair tousled over his face. He had a blanket over half of his body, and his bandages were still fresh-looking.

Yao took in as much detail as he could, knowing that he'd probably neve see Ivan alseep, if at all again. He saw the way Ivan's face became calmer in sleep, a childlike smile on his lips, he saw how the curve of his nose cast a shadow on his face, how his hands were callused and rough… He could have painted a picture of Ivan from memory if he tried.

_I should eat…_ He turned away.

"Yao…?" A voice. Ivan.

"Morning Ivan… How'd you sleep, aru?"

"F-fine… Mmgh…" Yao smiled and said;

"I'm going to get dressed… Then I'll make breakfast, and we can discuss what to do, aru."

Ivan nodded, closing his violet eyes again.

Yao turned and went to his room. He opened the door, walked inside and saw the message on the bed.

私は何を教えてくれた？

_What did I tell you? _

It was still there.

In the light of day, Yao could see it better. The characters had been written in black paint, scrawled across his bedspread.

He walked closer to it, gazing at the writing, at the familiar handwriting.

Japan had taught him to read Japanese.

He'd also handwritten everything.

"[I did warn you.]"

It was him. Yao froze.

"[I apologize, sensei. It was unavoidable]."

He had to keep him talking, couldn't let him go into the lounge, couldn't let him see Ivan.

Yao turned around, looking at his teacher. He was around average height, with black hair cut in a straight fringe.

Wearing a pair of loose black jeans and a t-shirt with an obscure nad logo on it.

Black-brown eyes.

He looked perfectly normal.

Japan-sensei.

"[Apologies aren't enough, China-kun.]"

* * *

Ivan sat up. Yao sure was taking a long time…

_Where is he?_

He got up and walked over to Yao's room.

"Yao…?" He knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Yao?" He called out. The shout echoed across the small house. No resonse.

"I'm coming in!" He opened the door. The room was empty of people.

"Yao-Yao? Are you in here?" He quickly scanned the room.

The bed. There was something painted on it.

_Chinese? Japanese?_ Ivan couldn't read it…

And on top of the indecipherable characters was a note.

"China-kun is gone.

Don't try to find him. We won't want to let him go again."

Ivan stared at the note in disbelief.

"China…? Yao…?"

His instant response; It had to be the police.

They would do that…

_But, China? The police wouldn't call him China, da? And they wouldn't leave a note… And they'd try to arrest me, da…? _

He had no idea who'd taken Yao, but he did know that there was no way he could find them alone.

* * *

Ludwig was exhausted. He still hadn't slept.

After Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland had burst onto the scene, he had been swept up in a flurry of inquiries, interrogations and interviews with the pair, trying to determine exactly what they were told.

_Curse you, Francis… For being dead more than anything._

If he'd still been alive they could've just asked him straight off and been done wit hit, but as it was…

Francis was killing time in the morgue.

Romano was with Antonio.

Antonio was in hospital.

Feliciano was sleeping on Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig was spent.

Arthur and Alfred had been questioned more than most murder defendants.

The killer was still out there.

And Ludwig's boss was going to kill him.

The worst part was, he was absolutely nowhere near catching the murderer.

He'd seen him, he'd _shot_ the man, he was sure, but… After the explosion, he'd been gone.

Eventually, around 4AM, they'd gone back to the police station, and then everyone had been subjected to another round of questions. Ludwig had evetually called a halt, saying that they had answered all the questions three tie over, and needed sleep.

He still hadn't gotten any sleep.

And Feliciano… The man had been clinging to him whenever he saw Ludwig, saying that "I'm scared of losing you, ve!~ I feel like if I let you go away from me you'll get hurt like Francis and Toni~"

Ludwig didn't comment on the fact that Feliciano being there was more likely to intensify his injuries. He didn't mention that Romano was out of Feli's sight.

He just didn't have the energy.

But thankfully, Feliciano was asleep now.

In fact, it was all he could do to not fall asleep against the detective himself.

Alfred was lying on the couch, fast asleep, with his head in Arthur's lap.

The two looked so peaceful, Arthur with one hand resting gently on Alfred's head, a small smile on his face…

_I envy them that. Peace is one thing I don't have right now._

He gritted his teeth and went back to his paperwork.

The door slammed open.

Ludwig looked up.

"I need help, da?~"

Ludwig nearly fell over backwards.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming, o-or hallucinating, or something…"

The man in front of him was huge.

He had silver-blond hair, violet eyes, and was covered in dried blood.

And Ludwig was sure he'd shot him earlier that night.

"W-what do you want…?"

The man sighed, sitting down on the unoccupied couch.

"I need _your _help, da?~ And I think you need mine."

Ludwig nodded.

"What are you proposing?"

* * *

**(Knight: YAY CLIFFHANGER-ISH! I shall try to update soon! :D**

**Kiku: I did get an appearance!**

**Ivan: That was you-? *lunges at Kiku***

**Knight: *grabs Ivan* HEY! GUYSS! HELP ME, HERE!  
Lars: *also grabs Ivan* **

**Vash: *grabs him too***

**Knight: Th-thanks guys…**

**Feli: Ve~**

**Ludwig: Please read and review, everyone.**

**Knight: YES! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3)**


	8. Compromises

**(Knight: OH MY GOD! 69 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!~~**

**And because I love you all sooooo much, whoever reviews number 70 gets a special oneshot! For whatever pairing they want!~**

**Anyways, you have no idea how happy thses reviews make me… I just start to laugh, sing and clap my hands every time I get a new one…**

**Yao: I'm mad at you, aru…**

**Ivan: And why am I going to the FBI, korukoru?**

**Knight: Aw, shut it, you two! I'm talking to the readers! I LOVE YOU ALLLLL!~~**

**Alfred: She doesn't own Hetalia, dudes!**

**Arthur: Thank god…)**

**

* * *

**

Yao opened his eyes again.

This time was not so welcoming.

He was tied to a chair.

Japan-sensei was sitting opposite him, smiling innocently.

In the corner of the room was a man Yao hadn't met before.

He was tall, well-built, wearing a tan jacket and brown pants. He had brown hair. He had his back to Yao, and was looking at Japan-sensei.

Yao was sure he could guess the expression on his face.

Adoration.

Like Japan was the only person in the world, the one he loved more than anyone else.

Yao knew that look only too well.

The look he himself used to wear.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us, China-kun."

Japan spoke.

Suddenly, Yao was afraid. He was so incredibly scared of Japan-sensei he could barely speak.

He remembered.

Japan spoke again.

"China-kun?"

Yao gritted his teeth.

"My name is Yao, aru. I'm not China."

Japan smiled wider, walking over to him.

"Oh? But that's what you tell everyone.. Even your so-called friend, Arthur Kirkland-san.

Surely you'd tell your friend your real name…?"

Yao choked slightly.

_Aiyaa! How does he know-?_

His fright must have shown on his face.

"China-kun…? You look scared…"

And there it was. That caring look, the worry at his discomfort.

_He is such a fucking play-actor, aru!_

Japan tilted his head slightly.

"China-kun? Are you alright?"

Yao bit his tongue, to clear his head.

"Japan! I'm. Not. China! My _name_ is _Yao, _aru!"

_I have to get out of here!_

Japan frowned slightly, dropping into Japanese.

"[Heracles, leave us alone, please… I have some things to discuss with China-san.]"

Yao went white. _No. No, no, please no…_

The man- Heracles?- left the room.

Yao briefly saw the look on his face. He was hurt that Japan-sensei had asked him to leave… _He's done it again! He just doesn't stop, aru!_

Japan closed the door behind the man.

"[Now, China-]"

"Yao! I'm not the China who was with you!" He deliberately spoke in English, despite his terror.

"[China…]" Japan walked over to the other side of the room, picking up a sword.

"[Where did we leave off…?]"

* * *

The man gazed levelly at Ludwig for a moment.

"I am willing to make a deal with you. I- A… friend of mine has gone missing… And I believe he was kidnapped. I feel responsible and I require your assitance, da?~"  
Ludwig looked back.

_What, does he really think I'll-_

"And if you help me… I'll give you the 'Invisible Killer'."

_Wait- WHAT?_

"YOU'LL WHAT?"

Ludwig was shocked.

_How does he even think he can-_

_Oh._

_OH. _

_OH MY GOD!_

"And… If I refuse…?"

He reached for his phone, hoping he could call some officers to help.  
Feliciano was next to useless in a fight, and he didn't want to endanger Arthur.

Alfred could be of some use detaining the man, but he had a suspicion they would both end up dead if they tried.

The tall man saw Ludwig's hand move.

"If you call for security he'll be dead before they get here, da?~ And I'll be gone."

The man indictaed the sleeping Feliciano.

Ludwig instantly snapped his hand back.

_No. I- can't risk it._

He glared at the man.

"As I said. If I refuse?"

The tall man smiled, a childlike, and yet, evil grin on his face.

"Your boss will kill you for letting the "Invisible Killer" walk free, and I will investigate on my own, da?~"

Ludwig sighed. It was worth a shot.

"And say we find this… Friend. What about our man? How much will you sell him out?"

The man opposite him smiled.

"Wait and see… A risk you'll have to take, da?~"

Ludwig smiled back.

"I think we can do business together, Mr...?"

"Braginsky. Ivan Braginsky."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Braginsky. Now, what can you tell us about this kidnapping?"

* * *

Yao screamed.

* * *

Ivan was growing more agitated.

He knew he needed the help of this… Beilschmidt man… But…

It still felt slightly wrong to be doing this.

He knew he wouldn't turn himself in, knew he could leave the country, be back in Mother Russia easily, but… Still.

_I'm doing this for Yao… _He was sure it had been his fault. And that note…

"China-kun is gone.

Don't try to find him. We won't want to let him go again."

It worried him…

And Ludwig seemed worried too.

"That handwriting… It's in our database. We've received other notes from him. Or her. But we can never place who wrote them."

And then there was Arthur…

He couldn't breathe a word of his whereabouts on that night.

As far as Ludwig was aware (or, at least, as far as he was officially aware), Ivan had spent the night at Yao's, and Yao had vanished early that morning.

Ivan looked over to the corner of the room.

The two men were asleep, still.

He recognized them both, of course.

The two reasons he'd met Yao in the first place, and ultimately the reasons he was here, right now, risking his life for a man he'd known for less than 24 hours.

_Why _am_ I doing this?_

He didn't know anything about Yao.

He had no reason to.

But… _I just feel responsible… Da, that's it. Nothing more~_

Of course.

The man lying down stirred slightly.

Ivan froze. He really didn't want to talk to either of the pair.

Ludwig ignored them and continued.

"So, did the alleged kidnapper leave any other traces?"

Ivan frowned.

"He- There was writing on the bed… Painted on… It looked like Chinese or Japanese, da?~"

Ludwig nodded.

"Yes… I'm almost sure we've got cases involving this same man on record… I'll go check…"

He went to remove the sleeping man with the red-brown hair off him shoulder, trying not to wake him.

Ivan was getting impatient. He didn't care about the records, he didn't care about the cases, he just wanted to _do _something!

He slammed his hand down on Ludwig's desk.

"ENOUGH TALKING!"

* * *

Yao lay on the floor, bruised, bloodied and exhausted.

And in pain.

So much pain.

_I-It h-hurts… aru…_

_S-so… much…_

It didn't help that it was cold in the room.

_The things you notice when you're in pain often surprise you, aru… _

Japan-sensei smiled at him, angelically.

"[Now… What is your name?]"

Yao went to speak, and coughed up blood.

He spat it out and mumbled;

"My name is Yao…"

Japan looked at him.

"[I didn't hear that… What's your name?]"

Yao glared at the man.

The pain was unbearable, but he could take it.

"My- My name is Y-Yao…"

Japan frowned, looking saddened at Yao's answer.

"[Ah… Wrong answer, China-kun…]"

* * *

**(Knight: SORRYYYY!~~ Evil!Japan is evil!**

**SORRY! SORRYYYYYYY!~ But… Yeah…**

**Kiku: I- would never…**

**Knight: I KNOOOW! I AM SO SO SORRY, KIKUUUU!~~**

**Ivan: Am I seriously going to work with… him?  
Ludwig: Same to you!**

**Knight: HEY! DON'T FIIIIGHT!**

**Feli: Read and review, ve~**

**Knight: YEAH! PLEEEEASE? I LOVE YOU ALLLLL!~)**


	9. Allies?

**(Knight: YAYAAYAYAY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! 81 REVIEWS! **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOMEST!~~**

**Yao: She doesn't own Hetalia… **

**Knight: NOW GO FORTH AND READ THE NEW CHAPTER!)**

**

* * *

**

Yao was curled on the floor.

Japan had gone.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, that man… Heracles…?

He had come in and told Japan that "Japan-sama" needed rest.

"You've been up all night, sensei, after… China."

Yao could hear the unspoken "Why?" in his voice.

And he knew.

_I'm going to give in eventually, aru…_

He knew it. He knew nobody would find him.

Ivan wouldn't go to the police, because it would risk his life.

Arthur would never know.

And he would die, or give in to Japan.

_But I'll go down fighting, aru!_

He lay on the cold, hard floor, pressing his hands to the many cuts on his body, and slept.

* * *

This time Ludwig did fall over backwards.

His chair tipped, Feliciano's head slipped off his shoulder, and he fell backwards to the floor.

Ivan was that terrifying.

He towered over Ludwig, one hand pressed to the desk, looking furious. He seemed to emanate rage, sadness and determination at the same time, an evil aura coming off him.

"Yao has gone missing. I need your help to find him. Is that so hard to understnd, da?~"

Feliciano woke up, yawning and mumbling.

"Ve~ What time is it, ve- AAAAAAHH~!" The man screamed. Loudly.

VERY loudly.

Ludwig clapped a hand to his ear.

"Ach, Feli… Could you scream any louder?"

"Ve!~ Ludwig! He- There- He's so big- And blood- AIEEE!~" Feli clutched Ludwig's arm, burying his face into the older man's shoulder.

"Huhhh? Wuzzgoinon?" A voice issued from the corner of the room.

The couple sleeping on the couch had awoken.

Ivan gazed over at them.

Alfred was sitting up, his hair in his face, one arm protectively around Arthur's shoulders.

"What happened? Are you alright? … WHO IS HE?"

Ivan sighed, looking back at Alfred levelly.

"Yao has gone missing."

"What? Who's Yao? Why's he-" he indicated Ludwig "-on the floor?"

Ivan looked up at the ceiling.

"Yao was… taken… by a someone who called him "China"… I need help…"

Arthur sat up.

"Did you mention China…? As in, China from the museum…?"

Ludwig gaped at Arthur.

"Wh-what do you mean, China from the museum?"

Arthur looked slightly surprised.

"Well, there's this guy who works there, as a tour guide… He's called China Wang. Short, skinny, long brown hair…"

Ivan suddenly lost the aura of evil he had had, smiling radiantly.

"That's him!~"

* * *

Ivan was shocked.

_That's- That's Yao! So… Why did he say- Was it even true? But I have to know, now…_

"Da, da, that's him!~ But he told me his name was Yao…"

He sat down heavily, sighing.

"Well… Arthur…? I think we could use your help, da?~"

Ludwig stood up, dragging the cowering red-haired man with him.

"Wait. You can't just go dragging civilians into this matter, it's one for the FBI! In fact, you shouldn't be assisting either!"

Ivan glared at him. _What is he talking about? _

"I'm not going anywhere. I will stay until we find Yao."

Ludwig backed down slightly.

"Uh… Of course… Certainly… But I would still prefer that we keep civilians out of this matter-"

"Hey! I'm not staying out of it now! I'm interested! And plus, you guys need a hero around!" _What? Why does he want to help?_

"Yeah! And China's a friend of mine. I'm helping out too."

_And now… My target… This is inasne…. Kolkolkolkol…_

This was getting out of hand.

"V-Ve~ Ludwig… What's going on?" The redhead was still clutching Ludwig's arm…

_Why is he doing that…? It's weird…_

"Feliciano… This is Ivan. Ivan, Feliciano. Oh, and… This is-"

"Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones, da?~"

The three looked slightly taken aback.

"You- know our names…?"

"D-Da… I-" He wasn't sure. How could he-

"Oh, Alfred… He must've seen… On the news…"

Of course.

Perfect.

Ivan silently thanked the British man.

"So…" Ludwig seemed slightly fazed by the sudden additions to their investigation force, but he dealt well. "Where do we start?"

"Check his house!" Arthur and Alfred said together.

Ludwig slapped his palm to his forehead.

"…You guys don't happen to watch _CSI_ do you…?"

"Yup!" they chorused.

Ivan smiled menacingly.

"I think you need to see the message on his bed, Ludwig…"

The FBI agent nodded.

"I should. But first of all… Let me call in an expert."

He went to the phone, dialled in a number and waited for a moment.

The group waited, Feliciano still hanging onto Ludwig.

"Hello? Elizaveta! How are you? …No. No! I told you not to-" Ludwig went a bright red. The three men looked at him, interested.

"Liz. I need some help, here… NO NOT THAT WAY!"

Alfred snickered.

"Actual _work_, Liz, not… whatever you say that is."

Alfred was looking fit to burst, now.

"Yes. Can you be here- Oh. WAIT- WHAT? LIZ! Goodbye!"

Alfred nudged Ludwig.

"What kind of work was she offering…?"

Ludwig glared at him, still bright red.

"You do _not_ want to know. But she'll be here in a moment or- Here she is now."

The office door burst open and a girl walked in.

She was pretty, relatively young, with long blonde-brown hair and a cheery smile.

She was wearing a green pair of cargo pants and a shirt, and carrying a camera around her neck.

"Ludwig! So, what do you need me for now…? Wanted some- OMG THAT IS SO CUUUTE!~" She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Ludwig, whose face was bright red, and Feliciano, who was still hanging onto his arm.

Then she noticed Ivan, Alfred and Arthur.

"Hii! I'm Elizaveta! CSI and freelance photographer at your service!"

* * *

Yao dreamed.

He dreamed that he wasn't cold.

That he wasn't bleeding or bruised.

He dreamed that he was laughing, he was happy, he was safe…

There was a person in the dream.

A tall person, a man.

He knew the man, he liked him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see the other's face.

* * *

**(Knight: OMG SHORT!CHAPTER IS FREAKING SHORT!**

**SORRYYYYYYYY!**

**But anyways… Yeah… Hungary :D LOL**

**That should be funny…**

**Liz: THEY WERE SOO CUUUTE!~~**

**Knight: I KNOW, RIGHT?**

**Ludwig: Please shut up about that…**

**Arthur: Read and review… It might make them shut up.)**


	10. Concerns

**(Knight: OMFG! Chapter 10! AND I HAVE 90 REVIEWS!~**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! ALLLLLL!~**

**This chapter is dedicated to FearDaKitteh, for being awesome, getting me into Hetalia in the first place (!), sticking with me and coping with my obscure phone calls and questions! YOU RULE.**

**And you get a cameo! Spot it!~**

**Blah blah, don't own Hetalia blah…**

**Now, CHAPTER TEN! THANK YOU FOR READING!)**

**

* * *

**

When Yao awoke it was dark.

The first thing he felt was sadness.

He had woken up from the dream, and that person… He still couldn't place who he was.

_I wonder if Ivan would know, aru?_ Ivan! He- _I forgot Ivan! __Was- _The dream was fading.

He clutched at it, begging his mind to hold on to that one bit of comfort he still had.

It was gone.

He sobbed, once.

The next thought he had was; _Japan. Oh god, Japan has me, what do I do, I can't get out- _

He calmed his thoughts, and lay there, curled up, breathing deeply.

He was terrified.

He was still cold. Still bleeding, but not as much. Bruises still covered his body.

And there was a tiny sliver of light coming from above him. He gasped slightly, sitting up.

"Light…? A window, aru?"

Yao went to stand, and fell in a rush of pain.

_Aiyaah… I can't stand up…_ He still wanted to see what the light was.

The small man gritted his teeth and began the slow, torturous process of dragging his injured body over to the wall.

* * *

There were simply too many people to go in one car, even though Elizaveta had suggested "Why doesn't Ivan drive, and then Feliciano can sit on Ludwig's lap, and Arthur can sit on Alfred's!" She grinned, holding her camera in a way that somehow terrified all five men.

"Uh, no Liz…. Maybe we could just take two cars…?" The girl seemed slightly put out by the idea, but she seemed relatively alright with the change.

They followed Ludwig out to the cars.

Feliciano had finally let go of his arm, only after a large amount of

"No, Feliciano, he's NOT going to kill me…" and prising had the detective been removed.

Ludwig allowed his gaze to wander as they walked towards the two cars, Alfred's and his own. After a moment or two he noiced a young girl standing by a motorbike and staring at the group intently. Especially at Ivan…

After a second of staring her face split into the biggest grin he'd ever seen on a human being. She dived into her bag, pulled out a phone, dialled in a number, and was talking almost before he even noticed she'd moved.

"OMFGSaraaaah!~ It's RUSSIA!~ DA-ZEEE!~ And '?~~"

Ludwig turned away. It wasn't right to stare, the girl was obviously crazy.

They approached the cars.

"Alfred, can you drive Elizaveta and Arthur? I'll take Feliciano and Ivan."

Alfred nodded, and showed Liz to his car. Arthur walked around to the passenger's side.

"Ve~" Feliciano clambered into the front seat, leaving Ivan to cram his bulk into the back of the car.

"Uh, sorry…" Ludwig gestured apologetically.

Ivan gave him a friendly smile.

"Nyet, it's ok."

Ludwig shivered slightly. There was something about the man, aside from the blood all over him and his sheer size, that scared him immensely.

_Probably just paranoia. _

He started the ignition, driving out of the carpark.

The girl was still there, staring at the car, staring at…_Ivan?_

_Ja. Definitely crazy._

_

* * *

_

The light was higher up than Yao could reach while still sitting. He scrabbled at the wall, looking for a handhold. His fingers caught on a handle, above his head.

_Perfect._

He took hold of it, pulling himslef up. It hurt.

It hurt badly.

But nowhere near as much as what Japan-sensei had inflicted on him earlier that day… _Night? Week? Hour? I don't know how long I've been in here…_

It was daytime outside. He could just see past the black paint that had been put over the window- only window, he could see.

It had peeled away in one spot, and Yao gazed outside, mesmerized.

Sky.

Clouds. He could see almost nothing, as the side of the house was pressed up close to another building, but he knew that there was still sky, that it was rougly 11:00 in the morning, and that he was back at Japan's previous headquarters.

_When I get out, I will close him down, I swear I will shut him down, aru. On my honour!_

He heard sounds.

Footsteps.

_Japan! _He dropped down, hard.

"Aiyaah!" It crumpled his leg. Pain. White, red, black pain.

He clutched at his leg, crying out.

The footsteps came closer, and the door opened.

"China? What happened?" It was…. Heracles?

"Urgh- Nothing- aru… My leg…" The man nodded.

"I'm sorry Japan-sensei has to do this to you… But it must be done, you understand?"

China bit his tongue. _How would YOU like it, aru?_

"Get out of here. Leave me." Heracles complied, walking out, andclosing and locking the door behind him. Yao spat out blood, and curled around his leg, leaning against the wall.

_Why…? Why?_

_

* * *

_

The group got out at Yao's house. Ivan was worried.

He had no doubt that Yao was in danger, and there was no way they could find him fast enough. They could find him.

That he was sure of.

If the police could not, he could. He would use his, uh, _other_ contacts to find "Japan".

But by the time he had found Yao it would be too late.

Somehow, Ivan knew Yao was in pain.

_We must find him!  
_He got out of the car with great difficulty, and began to walk over to the house.

Suddenly, his leg flashed with pain, and he collapsed.

"Ivan?" Ludwig walked quickly over to him. "Are you alright?"

Ivan gasped. The pain had been sudden, overwhelming, and had faded just as quickly.

_It- It felt as though my leg was broken…!_

"I- Just tripped, da? No harm done." He got up. _What just happened?_

But it still bothered him.

He didn't like to admit it, but Ivan was… superstitious. Slightly.

And that felt like someone he cared about had been hurt.

He shrugged off the feeling and followed the others into the house.

The place was the same as when he left it, couch, blankets, room… The only difference was that he'd put the bullet Yao had dug out of his shoulder in the bin.

Elizaveta instantly moved in and started to photograph. Ivan, Arthur and Alfred followed her carefully. She walked straight into the bedroom, took one look at the writing and walked straight out again.

"Ludwig!" she shouted. "I need access to testing facilities!"

Ludwig walked in, his face an extremely bringht red.

"Uh, c-certainly, Elizaveta…" He went to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Ludwig… Did what I think-" The blond's face went an even darker red and he wrenched himself out of her grip.

'Liz. Whatever you are thinking, no!" He stalked out of the room again. Ivan stared after him.

_This isn't going to work, we're not going to find Yao…_

"Kolkolkolkol…" he murmered under his breath. They heard the sound of a phone from the other room.

"Hey, Liz…" Alfred said, as the girl bent down to sniff at the paint on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"What were you offering Ludwig?"

She stood up and grinned hugely.

"Pictures!"

"Of _what_?"

"Well… Let's just say I have a couple of you here… Want a look?"

Ivan glared at the three, walking out. They were a waste of time.

This whole thing was pointless.

_We'll never find Yao…_

He sighed and sat down on one of the steps.

_Now what do I do?_

_

* * *

_

Ludwig stood outside, worried.

_This is getting more out of hand every second…_

There was the "Invisible Killer", who was still at large, there was Francis, who was _dead_, under his jurisdiction, there was the kidnapping which he had just been dragged into, there was _Feliciano_… and whatever was wrong with him at the moment… And his boss had just rung, asked him why the fuck he wasn't at the office, and told him to get over to some explosives expert and question him about what could have been used to blow up the museum. Some… Kiku Honda or something.

Ludwig got up, sighing.

_What a day… Night… Whatever._

"Feliciano? Are you coming?"

"Ve~ Yes Ludwig!" The detective bounced over to the car, getting into the passenger's side.

"Liz! I have to go! Work stuff!"

"Sure! Seeya!"

He walked over to the car, got in, and drove off.

They spent the trip in silence. Feliciano was gzing out the window, a surprisingly reflective look on his normally happy face. Ludwig just stared at the road, trying as hard as he could to not look at the Italian man.

They got there quickly; it was only 20 kms away.

Ludwig got out of the car, still in silence.

He walked up to the door, Feliciano following behind him, absent-mindedly chewing on his thumb. Ludwig rapped on the door. A tall man with brown hair, and green eyes, in a tan jacket answered the door.

"Hello. Ludwig Beilschmidt, FBI. I'm looking for a Mr. Kiku Honda? In relation to a consulting matter…"

The man smiled slowly.

"Ah, yes, Kiku-sensei will be with you in just a moment… Excuse me. Please, come in!"

He opened the door for them and disappeared down a corridor. The house was well-designed, not opulent, but it was obvious that someone with money lived there. The walls were well-painted, the carpet thick and soft…

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Ludwig turned to see a young man walk up the corridor towards them.

He had short black hair cut in a straight fringe, black-brown eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a Japanese _manga _character printed on it, and the words "Naruto Shippuden".

"Welcome. My name is Kiku Honda."

* * *

**(Knight: YES! JAPAN HAS ENTERED THE ARENA! **

**Yeah, so this was originally going to be a very short chapter, but after a while I realised that it would be REALLY LONG so I'm stretching it over two!**

**This chapter, chap 10, is dedicated to FearDaKitteh, as I said before, and I just want to say; THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THIS LAME STORY!~~**

**And if you have ANY questions/comments/requests/suggestions PLEASE tell me! I never really know what I'm doing with this story until I come up with an idea and write it down, so PLEASE tell me if there is ANYTHING you want in this story!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Whoever does review number 100 gets a free oneshot again!~**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!))**


	11. Hopes

**(Knight: I'M ALIIIVE!~**

**And I updated! ZOMG.**

**Well, I saw Paint It, White the other day and I had this idea…**

**Yeah.**

**Feli.**

**Read on…**

**I don't own Hetalia, and the reason I haven't updated in so long…?**

**Siriusly Chibi. BLAME HER :D**

**Nah, JK…**

**But I AM SO FREAKING SORRYYYYYYY! OTL OTL HERE!**

**HAVE A CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE!**

**Arthur: I almost wish she DID own Hetalia…**

**It might be less random….)**

**

* * *

**

Yao lay curled on the floor, listening to the noises outside with bated breath.

_Please let them stay longer…_

_Don't leave…_

_Whoever it is, don't leave!_

There were footsteps, and he heard a gruff voice, and a light voice mixed in with Japan-sensei's quiet monotone.

Then the steps faded and he was left in the dark again.

_How could this happen to me, aru?_

_

* * *

_

Ludwig nodded as the small black-haired man showed them to his workroom, half-listening, half keeping Feliciano in check.

The detective was on-edge, jumping at every small noise and always wanting to go investigate anywhere they were NOT going.

After about two minutes of Feliciano behaving like that, Ludwig grabbed him by the collar, said "Excuse me," to Honda and hauled him around the corner.

"What has gotten into you, Feliciano? We are here on business!"

"V-Ve~ I have a feeling like someone is here… Can I go investigate, Ludwig?~"

The older man sighed, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"….Fine. Go. I'll call you when we leave."

"Ve! Thankyou!" The small man turned and scurried into a side-passage that Ludiwg hadn't even noticed, all traces of silliness suddenly gone.

_I wonder what he's on about…?_

Ludwig decided that Feliciano was most likely just going to find someone to annoy, and left him to it.

"Ah, sorry about that, Mr. Honda… My- er- colleague has decided to investigate on his own… He will re-join us later."

A flicker of alarm crossed the man's face, soon to be replaced by a mask so calm Ludwig wasn't even sure if he'd imagined it at all.

"Certainly, Beilschmidt-san. Now, if you'd follow me…"

* * *

Feliciano walked down the passge purposefully.

He knew there was something worng here.

Just a sense he had.

Everyone always said he'd inherited it from his grandpa, but all Feliciano knew was that something wasn't right, and he needed to find out what.

"Ve~ I wonder…"

There was a door to his left, a normal-looking door that one would find in any house.

It smelt a bit odd, though.

He sniffed it, curiously.

Salty… Metallic… Human…

"V-ve…? Blood?" He cautiously pushed the door.

Locked.

Feliciano looked around. Nobody was in the hallway.

He cautiously knocked on the door.

"V-Ve…? Is anyone in there…?"

* * *

Yao raised his head, shocked.

A voice.

Someone…

Not Japan.

"Ve..?"

He opened his mouth and croaked out

"…He-llo…?"

_Oh my god, please, please, let it be someone, please let them save me, oh dear god-_

"Ve!~ I knew there was! Can you unlock the door?~" The voice was clear and bright, happy, too.

Yao was so happy just to hear someone.

"…N-no… I'm locked in. P-Please, help me, aru!" He was in so much pain.

So much.

But there was someone _here_. Whoever it was, they could help him.

"Ve~ I'll try!~ What's your name? I'm Feli!~" Yao smiled despite himself.

However this "Feli" had gotten in here, why in the world he was there anyway, he sounded so happy, so sure of himself…

"M-my name is Yao, aru…" He coughed, spitting blood onto the floor.

"Hello Yao! Nice to meet you! Now… Where is a lockpick, ve…?" Yao heard footsteps pattering along the corridor, away from him, then back…

"I found something!~" Yao gasped, almost sobbing in relief.

_Someone can get me out… Somebody can save me, someone can get me out, oh my god…_

There were clicks and scrapes, and then… Footsteps.

More footsteps.

Heavy, booted tread, and a catlike pad Yao only barely heard.

Japan-sensei.

_No! NO, NO, NO! _

"Feliciano? What are you doing?"

"V-ve, L-Ludwig…!"

Yao nearly sobbed.

_So close, aru._

_So freaking close._

He bit down on his tongue as the footsteps faded away, as he heard Feli's high voice and "Ludwig"'s gruff one bidding Japan-sensei goodbye, the car pulling away…

Then he gasped out one pain-filled sob, wracking his whole body.

_WHY?_

_

* * *

_

The second Feliciano got into the car he started to babble.

"Ve, Ludiwg! He has someone locked up in there! He can't get out and he sounded all hurt and I smelled blood! And he-"

Ludwig clamped a hand over Feliciano's mouth.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?"

The muted detective looked up at him, scared.

"You just attempted to break into a room which we did not have a search warrant for! AND THIS WAS NOT AN OFFICIAL INVESTIGATION! Feliciano! You're meant to be a detective!"

The small man stared at him, then wrenched Ludwig's hand away and said.

"WE HAVE TO HELP YAO!"

Ludwig blinked.

"….Yao…?"

"Ludwig! He was locked in that room there! And there was blood and I said I'd help get him out and-!"

"Wait. YAO?"

"Ve~ Yes~"

Ludwig blinked at Feliciano before grabbing the keys and stuffing them into the ignition.

"Tell me everything!" he commanded, starting up the car and driving out at breakneck pace.

* * *

Yao curled up on the floor, trying his hardest to not scream.

_It's not fair, aru!_

_It's just not fair._

He sobbed silently, shaken by the loss of hope.

_It's not fair, aru._

_

* * *

_

**(Knight: DO NOT KILL ME.**

**HE WILL BE OK.**

**EVENTUALLY.**

**But yeah, sorry for the Short!chapter…**

**Blame Siriusly Chibi and FearDaKitteh.**

**IT IS ALL THEIR FAULT.**

**Arthur: Oh, really…?**

**Alfred: Sure about that, dude?**

**Knight: STFU. IT IS. Anyways, I APOLOGIZE AGAIN AND I WON'T TAKE AS LONG UPDATING THIS CHAPTER! OTL OTL**

**So, um… R&R PLEASE? I LOVE YOU ALL!)**


	12. Siblings

**(This chapter dedicated to xSirKirkland. And yes, I have been RPing this whole time.))**

* * *

Natalia Arlofskaya yawned and tilted her head back, staring up at the cracked and stained ceiling.

She was sitting in an office chair, her feet on the desk, and her long blond-silver-brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. She barely made any effort with her hair anymore. It wasn't worth her while. The only reason she didn't cut it was that she didn't want to look like Katy. She looked over her long black pants and white shirt critically.

Not gorgeous.

But functional. And very good for hiding knives…

Liscensed knives.

Most of them…

But, of course, there was nobody to practice on…

Another boring day.

This was getting so pointless, coming in to work.

_I should've joined the force, same as Liz…_

She heard the door clatter shut.

Toris was back with lunch.

"Hey, Toris. What did you get?" She heard a slight shuffling and a head peeked around the door. Toris Lauritinatis, her assistant, . He had shaggy brown hair, soft green eyes and a scared expression on his face.

"U-uh, s-sushi…. Is that ok?"

"It's ok, ідыёт. I haven't been drinking today," she said, laughing slightly. He relaxed visibly, coming into her office and handing her a plastic container.

She rarely drunk anymore, but both Natalia and Toris had bad memories of him coming in to see her sprawled on the desk, drunken and raving, or of her violently attacking him with empty vodka bottles… Or knives.

But she had saved his life on more than one occasion, so they coped.

She pulled her feet off the desk, slumping forwards onto her elbows.

"Any calls while I was out?" Toris asked.

She shook her head, chewing on the sushi.

"…Hey, what's with the outfit, ідыёт?" Toris flushed red. "Oooh… Has the ідыёт gotten himself a date?~" She grinned evilly as Toris went even redder.

"U-uh- F-Feliks… You don't know him…."

Natalia smiled innocently.

"Oh, the blond one? With the skirt?~"

Toris paled.

"How did you-?"

"ідыёт . I'm a Private Investigator. You'd think I could tell when you were dating someone~" She said.

He smiled and some of the color returned to his face.

"W-well, yes… Good point… So, um, I'll be leaving at the same time as usual… Are you staying back again?"

She nodded, a shadow passing over her face.

Natalia hadn't returned home in three days.

Not since she had spoken to her brother.

* * *

It had been the first time in years.

_The phone had rung, Natalia had picked it up._

"_Katyusha! What a surprise to hear from you, __сястра__!~ How is life treating you?"Her sister had responded, _

"_Oh, Natalia! You will never guess what happened! You know Francis…?" Natalia grimaced._

_She had never liked her sister's boyfriend… And he had some impressive scars from her to prove it. But she respected Katy's wishes, so she left him be._

"_What about that __перакрут__?"Natalia asked wearily. Katy giggled. _Why is SHE the eldest…? _Natalia asked herself silently._

"_Well, sister, you will never guess what Francis is working on! And he has the most definitive evidence! They are setting a trap that will ensnare the "Invisible Killer"!" Natalia gasped, but not for the reason Katy thought._

"_Aren't you amazed? And the plan was Francis's idea! I told you he wasn't so bad as you think! …Oh, and this is all in strictest confidence as sisters, da?~" Natalia noded dumbly, then realised that Katy couldn't see her._

"_D-da, sure, Katy… Tell me more?" Katy replied that she barely knew a thing, but that some professor had information telling the police who the murderer was, and he was to release it on the weekend or some such thing._

_Natalia listened through, stopping Katy occasionally to ask her a quick, snapped question. After a while, the conversation steered towards more mundane things, Natalia's job, Katy's modelling, the death of that war hero recently…._

"_So terrible!" Katy exclaimed. _

"…_Katyusha, I am so sorry… I have to go. Work to do… I shall see you again, da?" She hung up the phone, then picked it up and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage._

"_Why? I thought I could avoid him…!" Toris came running in. _

"_Natalia? What's wrong?" She slumped over the desk, breathing heavily and shivering._

"_Get me a bottle of vodka, Toris." _

"_But you said-"_

"_Get me the fucking vodka!" she shouted. He ran out, terrified. _

_Natalia picked up the phone.._

_She already knew who the killer was. She had been tracing him since she saw him last._

_Since she worked out that loving your brother was actually wrong._

_Her_ Дорогой брат _ , Ivan Braginsky._

_She picked up the phone and dialled._

_Riiing… _

_Riiing…_

_She remembered him perfectly. _

_Dammit!_

_Click._

"_Hello~"_

_She nearly choked. It was him!_

_Her _Дорогой брат. _She hadn't heard his voice in so long._

_It put her in mind of when she was still ith her beloved brother, when she could see him, talk to him, hold his hand…_

_And why she had to save her big brother now._

"_U-Um, is someone there…?~"._

_This would have to be fast. _

_It was taking all her resolve to not run out, to find him and throw herself onto him…_

_She bit her tongue, then spoke rapidly._

"_Arthur Kirkland has information on you! He knows who you are… What you do! Run, get out of this city, out of the country! Go back to Russia, Ivan! Please… For little Natalia, go!" _

"_N-Natalia….?" _

_She sucked in a deep breath and hung up the phone._

_He would have to go with that._

_She'd keep tracking him, more than ever now._

_He was the whole reason she got this job in the first place._

_Toris came back in, carrying a large bottle of vodka and a glass._

"_Natalia? Are you alright…?" He placed the glass and the bottle on her desk._

_She glared at him, a look of purest loathing in her eyes._

"_Get out of here, Toris." He started back, holding her insane gaze with his own terrified one._

"_N-No, you need-" She grabbed the glass and threw it at him, a wild throw that missed completely._

"_GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He fled, knowing that she wouldn't want him around whilst she was like this._

"Давайце паглядзім, як шмат гарэлкі гэта бярэ, каб накаўтаваць мяне ..." _She said, smiling grimly as she picked up the bottle, unscrewed the lid and skulled a huge gulp of it. _

* * *

That had been three days ago.

She sat back again as she finished eating, watching Toris intently.

The phone rang again.

She picked it up.

"Hello…? Natalia Arlof-"

"Don't be stupid Nattie! I know who you are!"

"Liz!~" Natalia exclaimed happily. "What's up, аднаму?"

"Well, Nats… Work stuff, sorry…"

Natalia grimaced, then smiled. At least it was something to do…

"What's the case?~" She often assisted Elizaveta in her cases when the police didn't have much data… Or if she was bored.

"I'm looking for a man using the name "Japan" or an organization who uses contries as codenames… Any thoughts?"

Natalia shrugged, then said  
"Not immediately… What's the context?"

"Well, see, I don't know… I think a kidnapping, but… See, all I have to go on is some writing on a bed, a note and some guy who says this person vanished last night…"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. One second… Hey, Ivan!" Natalia stepped backwards, still holding the phone, in shock.

_Coincidence. There are hundreds of Ivans._

"Hello…? Ivan here… Elizaveta said you might be able to help us find Yao, da?~"

Natalia suddenly clutched the phone tightly with both hands, pressing it to her head as if she could touch the person on the other end.

"Leave, Toris!" The young man stared at her for a second before grabbing his coat and racing out, no further cue needed.

"I…van….? Ivan, брат? Is that you?" There was a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Natalia?" He sounded scared. Why did he sound scared?

"Ivan, мой брат!"

She fell onto a chair, still clutching the phone tightly.

This was all that she needed. For crying out loud, she had a boyfriend!

And she loved him a lot.

But just the sound of Ivan, of her Дорогой брат, made her forget about poor Tran...

She missed her Дорогой брат so much, so, so much…

"I told you to run, to leave, get away! Дорогой брат, why didn't you leave?"

He was silent.

"I do not run from life, Natalia, da~?~ How- I need to find Yao…!"

She was silent for a moment, then said, after telling herself that this was stupid, pointless, that he would never love her even if she did this, that she was hurting herself…

"Anything I can do, Брат, I will do."

* * *

Yao felt a pair of strong arms encircle his body, felt a bag slip over his head. Felt the gag being pulled into place.

Heard the voice.

"We're moving out. That Detective almost found you earlier. Now cooperate."

How could he NOT cooperate?

He could barely open his eyes.

He was in a car.

Someone was brushing hair out of his face.

He looked up.

_Feng!_ It was Feng!

He tried to say something, to beg Feng to let him go, but the gag stopped any words he could have said. _Please…_ He implored silently, his eyes signalling to Feng that he needed help. Feng shook his head so slightly it was almost imperceptible, his eyes flickering sideways.

Yao followed his gaze to see that seated right next to the pair was a tall man wearing… A mask?

"He's Adnan… He's almost as devoted as Heracles…" Feng whispered silently, his lips moving just enough for Yao to make out the words.

Yao widened his eyes slightly, then shut them and sighed.

_Japan really is a master of manipulation, aru…_

_It's like he's playing chess and we are the pawns._

…

…

_It is!_

_He- He planned this, aru!_

The revelation hit him hard.

Japan had been plotting this!

So-

_Was that all a set-up? With- With Ivan and everything?_

_Is he working for Japan too!_

Feng must have seen the shift in his face, because he stroked Yao's hair soothingly, his lips silently saying "What is it?"

Yao clenched his eyes shut tightly, refusing to believe that Ivan could be working for Japan.

It couldn't be true.

_It can't be true, aru…_

The car pulled up and Yao was lifted up effortlessly by the masked man… Adnan.

He couldn't see where they were. The space was dark.

_Underground somewhere, aru?_

He was carried through a door, the sound of it closing echoing through his mind…

There was no way he would ever escape Japan now.

* * *

**((I UPDATEEEEEEEEEEDDDD!**

**Also, THANK YOU GUYS FOR STICKING WITH MEEEE!**

**Now, down to business. I may not be updating this much, cos my muse is dying...**

**I will try.**

**And... Over 100 reviews...? I love you all s-sooo much!**

**I was a bit worried writing Belarus, but I like how she turned out.. .What about you lot?**

**Translations: **

**Давайце паглядзім, як шмат гарэлкі гэта бярэ, каб накаўтаваць мяне - Let's see how much vodka it takes to knock me out.**

**ідыёт - Idiot**

**_сястра_ - Sister**

**Дорогой брат - Dear brother**

******брат** - brother

**аднаму - friend**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!))**


	13. AN: I'M SO FRICKEN SORRY!

((ASDFGHJHGFDSDFGHJKJHGFDSDFGHJ I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! I've written about 2 or three more chapters for this by hand, but my laptop use has recently been cut, so whenever I'm on I'm frantically doing stuff… I haven't had time to type it uuuuuuuuuuup! I'm so so so so so sorry, and I'm doing my best! Looking back at this, it's not as good as I thought it would, but I'm really glad you all seem to like it… I'll post up a new chapter as soon as I possibly can! And YES, Yao will eventually be saved… Also, the next few chapters will be gory, so I might have to up the rating..~~~ :3

Also, I kind of adore NiChu now. I still love RoChu! But NiChu is cute too~ DON'TKILLMEPLEASE!))


End file.
